Training
by MissEccentricWriter
Summary: OC-Centric!Some Cannon! Olive Sharp's first time in the Unlimited Field is one memory she'll never forget.


**_AN: _**_ I'm sorry XD mostly Oc-centric. Had this in my mind for awhile. _

The area was bright, and beautiful if you were just sitting and relaxing, but you could never truly do that in that here. Even if it was a perfect view that looked like someone had just drawn it, when you're in a survival game it sort loses its beauty. Brainburst may have been hand digitized by some artist who was into VMMPGs, but it was also a dangerous game.

Throughout the plain were monsters-enemies- waiting to attack an unfortunate,nearby player. Many players ran through the area, either hunting and or fighting another or teaming up and attacking monsters for the experience and points. This was the case for Olive Sharp and her parent Gray Snipe.

The two met up at Olive's home, direct connected and Unlimited Bursted- Olive's first time. The ex-level-three had leveled up just the day before and her parent had set up plans for training right after. Nervous and excited for the new experience, the Child wasted no time in tugging her parent to the couch and plugging their Neauro Linkers up to one another.

The first few minutes were of Olive Sharp admiring the details as Gray Snipe explained multiple things-having to snap his fingers a few times to regain his Proteges attention. If pictures could be taken in such an area, Olive would have taken a million and posted them to her blog within seconds.

Of course she would've loved to have her Burst Linking party with her for the first Unlimited Burst, but Kaoru-Gray Snipe-insisted on it just being her and him, lest she be distracted and have an overload of excitement. She would hear no end from her Best Friend of not inviting him, and then the others would congratulate her and give tips once she told them. Olive Sharp was the second lowest in the group and second less knowledgeable of the deeper things of Brainburst. It seemed like everyone else was a lot more mature and stronger than her since they gained the Unlimited Burst ability- she felt like the little kid who wanted to be like everyone else.

"When you turn level four this ability will be a favorable one out of all you have in the game-" she remembered Kaoru's words during her first few months of the game; they were together at his family's estate out in one of the many gardens, complete with a pond and Koi fish. The Orange-Red haired boy was in some sort of Kimono while she was in soft shorts, and a Tee; the moment had felt so surreal and dramatic to her.

"Anaya, Unlimited Burst is why Burst Linkers are so mature and brilliant. You may stay in the Unlimited Field for as long as you like, and barely an hour or two may past in the real world as it would maybe a couple of years in there. But there are consequences, you would forget what you were during in the Real World and you would be changed mentally-" he continued to lecture her as he fanned his face with one of those round fans Japanese people used.

Anaya had been laying on her stomach,chin in her right hand and her left hand playing in the pond with the fish as she listened. It was so exciting to hear her senpai talk about the in depth world of Brainburst.

"So you mentally age in the Unlimited Field? How old are you?" She asked with a burning curiosity; Kaoru was always abnormally calm and collected, was it this abilities doing?

Kaoru had looked up to the sky, watching the clouds and birds move- the nearby blooming Sakura tree dropping its last petals- and he calmly answered: "Physically I am fifteen, but mentally I am in my late twenties."

Anaya stared at him with an intense glare and admiration; this whole scene was-

" Gay, you are the gayest, cheesiest guy I have ever met. What the hell are you wearing anyways? As if you didn't look girly enough. Ah! Fuck! The fish bit me, little jerk-" the American continued to swear and criticize the whole moment; why were things so anime-like with Kaoru?

The upperclassmen had sighed in annoyance-his child was too whitewashed to understand a good moment when she had one. Though she lacked confidence and esteem, she was quite the random one. Were all california girls like this? From what Anaya had told him, some Cali-girls were- apparently it depended on their 'Daddy'.

But now here she was, in the unlimited Field. After Gray Snipe explained about monsters,teams and what was usually done here- they set out to find a low level enemy to fight. They did find one, and of course Olive Sharp was able to engage in combat with it, but after a few exchanged blows, help from her parent with attacks and tips, and a few steps taken, Olive had tripped over something. Said something turned out to be a bigger enemy and its target was now her.

So now here they were, running for cover and screaming-Anaya really- like girls.

Gray snipe activated his Gravity Defy and scaled the air a few inches and was able to take cover on a building, clinging to it as he climbed up it. He caught his breath within a few pants and then looked to where his charge was; it couldn't have been a more funnier or pathetic scene. The Olive armored player was running in a circle around the building with the enemy right behind her-its tentacles keeping a good pace of pulling it's large,spherical body.

"Gray! Help meeee!" Olive Sharp cried as she ran.

Gray Snipe sighed and shook his head at the show. He could easily beat that beast-being level Seven and having much experience with them- but this seemed like a good experience gain for Sharp.

"Just keep running, you're physically unfit anyways." He yelled back to her, cuffing one hand around where his mouth was covered with armor as his other clinged to the building.

"YOU DOOOUUUCCCHE!" She screamed, sounding as if she was crying now. Probably was scared out of her wits, poor girl- sadly she had a Spartan trainer for a Guardian.

As he watched his child try to now fight the monster, Gray Snipe became aware that there was a now an eerie, dark feeling close by. He scanned around the area with his assassin eyes, and noticed that some enemies were crawling off somewhere as other-higher leveled ones- were coming closer. That did not sit well with him- he'd have to save Olive.

Before he could climb down and snatch up the weaker player, there was a flash of purple-black and the sun above was blocked out for a moment by a shadow. Both were terrible signs for the current moment- and although the high leveled player had been waiting for this day, it was not in best scenario.

"Olive! Climb the building!" Gray Snipe yelled as he slowly made his descent to grab her.

"I can't! This beast is faast!" She screamed back. She had gone to slash at her offender, but her blade was smacked out of her hand and engraved itself into the building's side, not too far from Gray.

Suddenly, with another flash of Black and Purple, the monster was cut in two with a white,piercing light to indicate such. Olive Sharp stood there in awe as the Black King stood barely a foot or two away. She was so gorgeous with her sharp,black and purple colors gleaming and her body so curvy. With an elegant turn of her neck, the Black King was staring straight at Olive Sharp- causing fear to run up the weaker avatar's body. Was the level nine going to attack her? She didn't even have her blade with her-it was lodged in the building!

Suddenly the Black King changed her view to the sky and the sun was blocked out once more by the shadowed figure of a bird- or what looked like a bird. Olive watched the figure's shadow fly across the floor over her, then she looked up and was once more in awe. Above them was the legendary, flying avatar, Silver Crow- his wings opened wide as he hovered in the air, looking down on her and the Black King.

"You are a close combat type, yes?" A voice of velvet asked. It took Olive a moment to realized it was the Black King addressing HER. Finding her voice was a mere choke, Olive Sharp nodded. The Black King then looked to Gray Snipe as he unlodged his child's sword from the building and made his way to the floor.

"Th-th-thank you...For saving...Me." the Olive avatar tried to talk, but she was in so much awe,admiration and fear that it came out stuttered and slightly choked.

"Do not thank me, you were in no true danger-that enemy is quite easy to outrun. I merely took some points for myself." The King said nonchalantly.

Gray Snipe was now next to his child, pulling her up from behind and returning her blade. He looked to the Black King and bowed his head slightly.

"It is a honor to see you once more Black Lotus- thank you for saving my Child."

"As I said, it nothing to thank for-" she kept her sharp,sword arms at her sides, but Olive knew what crazy, dangerous attacks could be done with them. Wait- did Kaoru just say 'Once More'?

Sharp looked to Snipe with a quick snap of her neck.

"You've me-"

There was a soft, barely noticable sound of wings flapping and Silver Crow was beside his parent- his wings behind him and her like a cape of silvery light. Within a second his wings were gone and there stood the thin,wiry frame of Silver Crow. He stood there, refined and strict looking- Olive wondered who would be traumatized so much to sprout such beautiful wings.

" I see you've chosen a child." Gray snipe kept his voice calm and emotionless as always.

"Yes, you as well. Quite the change from before." Black Lotus replied just as calmly.

" We were just training and if you don't mind we must continue before time flies." The remark from Gray made Black Lotus chuckle lightly and Silver Crow stifle back laughter.

"Yes, continue, I shall be contact soon- train her well." Black Lotus turned to leave-Silver Crow turning his body slightly to face his parent.

" I will. Goodbye Black King." Gray Snipe bowed slightly.

"...Bye..." Olive Sharp was able to choke out; she sounded so pathetic. What made it even more embarrassing was the way her hand weakly pulled itself up in a wave.

Black Lotus gave a glance to Olive and then dashed off. That was very cool.

Silver Crow put a hand up shyly and gave a slight wave before he sprouted his wings once more. "Bye." He said as he hovered slightly and then soared up high. They watched him fly off after his Parent and out of their sight.

After a few silent minutes, Olive Sharp looked to Gray Snipe and gave a squeal.

"Now they are cool!"

" And I'm not?" He put up a hand as if hurt. Anaya took a few steps forward, where the duo had left.

"you're pretty cool and cheesy, and that neglects the cool." She put her free hand on her hip. "You said 'Once More' to Black Lotus, you've met her before?"

Gray Snipe turned his head towards the left and nodded: "Not exactly talked, to say." He walked ahead of his child- she turning as he passed her.

"We've crossed paths a few times- from what I've heard, I got Brainburst just a month or so after she. We dueled once when we were both level three, and she won- I was quite close, but she was more strategic than I. After that we saw one another here when we both became level four. We would give simple nods to one another and be off with our tasks. And is all- this was the first time we actually talked, and seen one another since she betrayed the other kings."

Olive Sharp nodded- her other hand swirling her blade absent mindedly. It was very exciting that her parent knew one of the seven kings,especially since it seemed to be on good terms too. Suddenly another question came to mind.

" Why did she ask my type and said she'd be in contact? She also told you to train me well."

" The training part is just being polite- it's a thing parents say to one another. As for your type, she was making small chat and for the contact part, well that would incline she may have eyes on us to join the black legion. Since she talked about you most, maybe she wants to recruit you."

"And that would explain why she wants you to train me well! So I can become a strong ally!" Olive Sharp theorized, excited at her own thoughts. But then she calmed down and sighed.

"Or she's just really polite and sees us as decent allies. Either way, I would like to know her." The level four sighed dreamily.

"Let this be pushed for later and lets get back to training, there are weaker enemies here we can hunt and this time we'll be more cautious." Gray Snipe then changed the subject and walked onwards. "Come along Olive Sharp, there was much to see and we only have a hour until your father comes home."

Olive Sharp nodded and ran after her parent. This game just kept better and better.


End file.
